The Boy Is Mine
by Miwwwy
Summary: Dino chega tarde do serviço mais uma vez, e Hibari não está feliz com isso. PWP, sexo gráfico, linguajar impróprio, exibicionismo.


Dino despediu-se de Romario e seus homens, rindo alto e trocando as últimas piadas. Fechou a porta atrás de si e tropeçou no tapete quase ao mesmo tempo, sendo aparado pelo corpo de seu amante.

- Kyoya! Brigado, eu semp- - O loiro se calou sob o olhar do outro, que tinha uma expressão assassina no rosto e um leve sorriso cínico.

Hibari empurrou o mais velho com força contra a porta de madeira, segurando seu colarinho com as mãos. Em um tom baixo e ameaçador ele sussurrou:

- É a terceira vez nessa semana que você chega mais tarde do que devia. Devia saber que não deve chegar fora da hora, principalmente quando estou te esperando.

- K-Kyoya... Eu só estava tomando uma cerveja com...

- Eu sei... você não larga desses homens, não é? O que eles tem que eu não tenho? O que te faz querer passar tanto tempo com eles em vez de voltar logo pra casa, pra mim...?

- Kyoya... você está com ciúmes? - Dino engasgou uma risadinha debochada, que logo foi calada pelos lábios quentes do moreno, lábios tais que agora deciam pelo seu maxilar e terminavam no lóbulo de sua orelha. Dino tentou conter um gemido de surpresa pelo ataque súbito, sem sucesso.

- Ciúmes? - Sussurou o mais novo contra o seu pescoço. - Não muito. Eu sei que nenhum deles consegue te foder do jeito que eu consigo.

Dino suspirou; adorava quando o outro tomava o controle na cama, ele sempre era meio desastrado entre quatro paredes, de qualquer jeito. O moreno olhava atentamente o homem à sua frente. Seus cabelos e rosto brilhavam com o sol da tarde. "É a hora do dia em que o céu fica mais bonito", costumava dizer, em sua alegria boba de sempre, "quando falta cerca de meia hora pro pôr-do-sol, tudo parece brilhar em dourado". Meia hora seria o suficiente, pensou Hibari com um sorrisinho sádico, que não passou despercebido pelo outro.

- Kyoya! O que você está pensando em fa- - Sua frase foi novamente interrompida, dessa vez pela gravata em torno do seu pescoço, que o outro puxara com força, sufocando-o.

Pela gravata, o moreno puxou-o para a sala, em direção à ampla janela gradeada. Empurrou o tronco do loiro contra a grade fina, e segurou suas costas ao sentí-lo escorregando, sem reação, os joelhos contra o parapeito. Kyoya sempre odiou aquela janela ridiculamente grande, por onde entrava sol demais, barulho demais, vento demais, mas ela caia como uma luva na situação. Queria que todos vissem a quem ele pertencia, quem era o seu homem.

- Kyoya! Estamos no segundo andar! - Dino quase gritou ao sentir suas mãos sendo amarradas pela mesma gravata que causava aquele aperto incômodo em sua garganta.

- Eu sei. - Hibari mordia seu pescoço, enquanto fazia nós o mais apertado que podia, sentindo o maior se debatendo cuidadosamente, cada movimento apertando mais o nó contra seu pescoço. Deu-se por vencido, apoiando a testa contra as grades. Não que conseguisse se afastar muito além daquele ponto sem se enforcar. Hibari sorriu.

- Hibari, acabou a graça, eu não consigo respirar direito, me tir- KYOYA! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO? - Dino gritou, fazendo com que alguns pedestres olhassem pra cima, curiosos, procurando a voz. Uma mão apertava seu membro, já volumoso dentro das calças apertadas, enquanto a outra desfazia o cinto. O loiro se calou, não querendo ser percebido, mas ainda tentava resistir aos toques do outro, sacudindo a cintura, tentando afastar os braços do outro, e recebeu como resposta um apertão dolorido e uma cintura pressionando contra sua bunda, um membro ereto e muito duro preso entre eles.

- Seja bonzinho, Cavallone. - Hibari soltou suas calças, que deslizaram até o meio das coxas só com o peso do cinto. Dino gemeu ao sentir sua cueca descendo pela cintura, dedos rudes roçando contra sua pele, a cabeça de seu membro encostando na grade fria. - Seja bonzinho ou eu te deixo pelado e amarrado aqui o resto da noite, entendeu?

Dino sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, o mais veemente que podia sem desgrudar a testa do metal, se achando ridículo por cair naquele joguinho de poder e ainda se excitar com isso. Ouviu a risadinha rouca do namorado e sentiu seus beijos quentes descendo pela sua nuca, parando na gola da camisa. Dino pulou e engasgou um suspiro ao som de sua camisa - sua Armani novinha - sendo rasgada em dois ou três pedaços de pano, que o moreno deixou que escorregassem pelo seu corpo, ocupando suas mãos com coisas mais substanciais, o membro do loiro, seu abdomen definido e seus mamilos, seu peito, que saltava às batidas pesadas de seu coração. Sua boca desceu pelas costas queimadas pelo sol, sua língua provando o sal do seu suor e seus lábios contornando seus músculos. Kyoya podia ficar ali pra sempre, sentindo o calor do outro, fazendo-o suspirar e gemer a cada deslizar de dedos.

Mas Dino tinha outros planos. Forçava a cintura para trás, silenciosamente implorando que o outro pulasse as preliminares de uma vez. Hibari era um homem piedoso, e por mais divertido que fosse ver o outro nessa situação, ele também pouco se aguentava em pé. Chutou os pés do loiro, separando-os o máximo que podia sem rasgar as calças também, e puxou a cintura dele para trás, fazendo com que Dino escorregasse alguns centímetros pela barra de ferro, arranhando sua testa e pulsos, e colocou três dedos até os nós em sua boca. Dino se empenhou em lamber, chupar o melhor que pudesse, sabia que aquilo era toda a preparação de receberia.

Preso a uma janela aberta, enclinado daquele jeito e com as pernas tão abertas, Dino não podia se sentir mais exposto. E ele gostava disso, gostava de como o moreno podia submetê-lo a situações vergonhosas, fazê-lo se sentir tão submisso e indefeso.

Os dedos deixaram sua boca, deixando um fio de saliva escorrer pelo seu queixo. Dino mal teve tempo de se preparar para o que viria, quando sentiu dois dedos entrando inteiros em seu orifício. O loiro não conseguia reprimir seus gemidos, seu corpo inteiro ardia em desejo e tudo em que podia pensar era aquela fricção, os dedos abrindo-o sem piedade, roçando em sua próstata a cada movimento. O moreno empurrou o terceiro pra dentro, mas logo retirou seus dedos, deixando Dino ofegante e se agarrando à grade como se ela fosse a única coisa material que o mantivesse são naquele momento.

Posicionou-se atrás dele, segurando em cada lado de sua cintura, e começou a empurrar seu membro para dentro do corpo do loiro. Dino mexeu a cintura brevemente, tentando encaixar-se melhor no outro, a falta de ar causada pela gravata e o prazer de se ter completamente preenchido o deixando tonto.

O moreno não se demorou em acelerar o ritmo, suas mãos segurando com força os quadris de Dino enquanto dava estocadas firmes e longas. Hibari sentiu as pernas do outro tremerem contra as suas, sinal de que o orgasmo do outro estava próximo. Querendo manter a brincadeira por mais um tempo, parou de se mexer, apenas a cabeça do seu membro no interior do outro homem, ainda mantendo os quadris do loiro completamente imóveis com as mãos.

- Kyoya... não... por favor... - Dino gemia, desesperado para aliviar a pressão em seu baixo ventre, seus músculos retraídos, os dedos brancos de tão forte que apertava a grade. Hibari pegou uma mão cheia dos cabelos dourados e puxou a cabeça do loiro para trás, fazendo com que ele se engasgasse com a gravata. Seus lábios já estavam roxos e sua respiração muito pesada, e a dor no fundo da sua cabeça só piorou com a pressão a mais que o movimento impusera contra suas vias aéreas.

- Sua puta imunda. - o moreno suspirou contra seu ouvido - se quer tanto ser fodido faça você mesmo seu trabalho sujo. - e largou a cabeça do outro, assim como aliviara a pressão que a sua outra mão ainda fazia na cintura dele. - Vamos!

Dino estremeceu com o grito, e com um gemido rouco ele remexeu os quadris, jogando-os pra trás com o máximo de força que pudesse, sendo novamente preenchido pelo membro quente e pulsante do moreno. Sem receber o menor sinal de que Kyoya fosse colaborar, Dino começou a rebolar voluptuosamente contra ele, ignorando a dor nos seus pulsos e a falta de ar, ele apenas buscava desesperadamente por algum alívio, sua mente insenta de qualquer pensamento coerente, apenas o puro instinto animal agindo.

Em pouco tempo ele sentiu o orgasmo se formando, a eletricidade correndo da base da sua espinha à ponta dos seus dedos dormentes. Por mais que Kyoya se controlasse, não pode impedir de dar uma última estocada, mais forte e mais profunda que qualquer movimento restringido do loiro pudesse alcançar, e se derramou dentro dele. Isso era tudo que Dino precisava pra chegar ao ápice, gozando sobre todo seu abdomen, gemendo alto, sentindo todos os seus músculos se contraírem e seu orifício fechar em volta do pênis ainda duro dentro de si.

O frenezi do orgasmo ainda durou alguns momentos antes que sentisse seus músculos relaxarem e sua mente clarear. Um pouco mais racional, aproximou a garganta o máximo que pode da estaca a qual ela estava presa, afrouxando um pouco o nó.

- Kyoya... me solta daqui... - não conseguia sentir a ponta dos dedos, e seus pés doiam. Estava exausto e ainda não conseguia respirar direito. Tudo o que queria era sua cama.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc, olha só a baguça que você faz, Cavallone. - Hibari alcançou uma tesoura que convenientemente descansava sobre a mesa de jantar ao lado e cortou o tecido em volta da garganta do maior e de seus pulsos. Por um momento, Dino não mudou de posição, apenas aproveitando o ar fresco e desdobrando os dedos muito lenta e cuidadosamente, contraindo e extendendo seus músculos. Sentiu um beijo em sua nuca e sorriu, comemorando internamente o fato do amante estar superando a aversão a demonstrações de afeto.

O moreno se afastou, comentando algo sobre precisar de um banho. Dino puxou uma cadeira da mesa de jantar e se jogou sobre ela, massageando o pescoço dolorido, enquanto o outro ainda se apoiava na moldura da janela, observando um ponto imaginário na rua abaixo deles.

- Cavallone.

- Sim, Kyoya?

- Talvez você queira ligar para o seu amigo Sawada...

- Ah! Droga, eu tinha chamado ele pra tomar um café, ele tinha novidades sobre o caso dos novos fundos monetários da Varia... Ele deve estar cheg-

- Não vai precisar se preocupar com isso.

- Uh...?

- Ele tem nos observado com cara de choque nos últimos dez minutos, e acabou de descer a rua correndo e gritando.


End file.
